


Все псы попадают в рай (All dogs go to haven)

by mercury (nekodzawa)



Series: Неизвестные дороги [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Action, Gen, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, metal gear 1987, metal gear 1987 spoilers, phantom pain spoilers, post phantom pain, post truth tapes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekodzawa/pseuds/mercury
Summary: Авторский взгляд на то, как развивались события после Phantom Pain и как они привели к тому, что происходит в первой игре серии - Metal Gear.Это текст для тех, кто задаётся вопросами типа: как и когда Веном ушёл в Outer Heaven, почему Снейк вернулся в Foxhound спустя столько лет, что стало с Главной базой Diamond Dogs в океане, как развиваются отношения между Миллером и Биг Боссами и т.п.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Исторические события и технические детали в тексте могут иметь неточности.  
> Некоторые факты отклоняются от канона. По большей части сделано это нарочно, ради истории, но местами это может быть и результатом моего невежества, за что я прошу прощения.

 

_22 декабря 1989 года, Панама._

  
  
Только когда земля перестала сотрясаться от взрывов бомб, стало ясно, что авиация отступила и свист самолётов в небе сменился звоном в ушах. Снейк осторожно попробовал пошевелиться и почувствовал непреодолимый вес земли и обломков бетона. Какая удача, что он успел укрыться под упавшей стальной балкой. Ещё большая удача, что стена, на которую та опиралась, не рухнула от десятков взрывов и его не раздавил двойной вес: как балки, так и обломков, опирающихся на неё. Но это не значит, что всё это не рухнет в любой момент...   
«Надо скорее выбираться,» — подумал Снейк, плавно убрал левую руку от головы и стал аккуратно прощупывать пространство вокруг. Тут же посыпались обломки, грязь и пыль, вытесняя воздух, которого и так едва хватало. Звон в ушах как будто начинал утихать, но кроме него по-прежнему ничего не было слышно, и ориентироваться в пространстве было очень сложно.  
Чувствуя, что начинает задыхаться, Снейк стал шевелиться активнее. Грунт поддавался, хоть и с трудом: просыпался вниз, обездвиживал, но всё-таки позволял потихоньку ползти к поверхности.  
И тут он почувствовал какое-то движение рядом. И неясный гул. Кто-то тоже пытался выбраться! И этот кто-то просил о помощи. Снейк сжал зубы и изо всех сил начал разгребать камни и землю и наконец нащупал пальцы, руку, схватил её, потащил к себе и наверх, и вот уже вдвоём они пробирались к поверхности.  
Наконец, они почувствовали холодный воздух. Ещё пара рывков, яркий свет — и вот они свободны от своего плена, могут снова дышать.  
— Б... Босс... Ты спас мне... жизнь... — сквозь звон, донеслись до Снейка гулкие слова. Он повернул голову и с трудом узнал солдата, измазанного в саже и грязи, распластанного рядом с ним на груде обломков. Одна из его рук была неестественно вывернута.  
— Ты лежал в чужой могиле, Енот, твоё время ещё не пришло, — с лёгкой ухмылкой ответил он.  
  
Уже через пару минут Енот сидел в укрытии с перевязанной рукой (дело плохо: скорее всего ему придётся переучиваться писать правой рукой, и держать пистолет тоже), а Снейк, оценив обстановку и проверив своё оружие, был готов продолжать миссию. Он стоял посреди горящего, обрушившегося ада, от команды из пяти человек осталось двое, один из которых не может сражаться. Где-то там впереди, за огнём — обученные рейнджеры, солдаты, бронетехника и документы, ради которых он пришёл. Со спины в любой момент может подойти подкрепление ополчения с гранатомётами. Ему надо как раз туда, куда направят свои орудия и те, и другие... Обычный рабочий день.  
— Держи мой кодек, Енот. Частота 120.85. Следи за обстановкой и докладывай. Я найду какую-нибудь рацию и буду слушать. Отступай к точке эвакуации, когда посчитаешь нужным.  
— Есть, Босс!  
  
На базе USSOUTHCOM было на удивление тихо. Видимо, они решили, что воздушный налёт оставил после себя только трупы. И только несколько рейнджеров прочёсывали окрестности. «Кто-то в армии США всё-таки ещё помнит, что бой закончен не раньше, чем поиски подтвердят, что выживших нет», — с удовлетворением подумал Снейк. Слабый враг вызывал у него чувство усталости.  
  
С тыльной стороны здания штаба на уровне третьего этажа зияла дыра. Через неё был виден несгораемый сейф. Лёгкая мишень, если бы не пятиметровая отвесная стена без единого уступа. Снейк прокрался вдоль стены и заглянул за угол. Тут же ему пришлось спрятаться обратно, поскольку по улице в его сторону продвигался отряд из шести рейнджеров. Двое из них отделились и пошли к зданию штаба.   
«Чёрт, с главного входа никак, придётся взбираться по стене, и стоит поторопиться, чтобы опередить их». Возвращаясь на задний двор, Снейк на бегу снял с пояса последний оставшийся фултон, отсоединил баллон, чтобы предотвратить срабатывание, вскрыл сумку, вытянул стропы и отрезал их. Один из концов стропы он крепко завязал на запястье. Затем он отстегнул протез, нащупал внутри основной поршень и завязал вторую стропу на нём. Как следует размахнувшись, он бросил протез в дыру, потянул и, когда почувствовал что тот за что-то зацепился, потянул вторую стропу. Он оторвался от земли и попробовал повиснуть, но тут раздался треск, и отцепившийся протез вылетел обратно к Снейку. Он уже слышал, как рейнджеры переговариваются по рации в здании, и они явно уловили шум. Снейк сосредоточился и повторил попытку: бросок, потянуть, подсечь — кажется, держится. Он стал взбираться — на этот раз стропы держали крепко. Он влез в дыру и увидел свою железную руку, крепко ухватившуюся за ножку обгоревшего шкафа.  
— Стоять! Буду стрелять! — услышал он команду с противоположного угла. Это был рейнджер, который поднялся по лестнице и вбежал в комнату буквально на мгновение позже Снейка.  
«Стрелять он будет в любом случае, останусь я стоять или нет», — пронеслось в голове Снейка, и в тот же момент мышцы напряглись, он отскочил вбок, с пути пули, которая действительно тут же была выпущена в него. Затем второй рывок — вперёд, в сторону рейнджера, уходя в кувырок, падая прямо на плечо (некогда размусоливать и амортизировать приземление единственной оставшейся рукой, она нужна, чтобы выхватить пистолет), из кувырка — мах ногой и удар пяткой прямо в лицо.   
Враг упал на спину, и Снейк увидел второго рейнджера на середине лестничного пролёта. Быстрый выстрел в лицо не дал ему понять, что произошло с его напарником, и остановить нарушителя. Труп отшатнулся, упал и сполз на несколько ступеней вниз. Теперь у Снейка было от 30 до 60 секунд на то, чтобы вскрыть сейф и убраться из здания, пока на звук выстрелов не пришли остальные. Он огляделся, снял с первого рейнджера наушник и рацию. Зацепив рацию за ремень и надев наушник, он подошёл к шкафу, чтобы забрать свой протез. Рация зашипела, и наушник прогавкал: «Команда бета, что у вас там?» — щелчок, несколько секунд, тишины. — «Это команда гамма, слышали выстрелы, предположительно в штабе, направляемся на подмогу команде бета!» — щелчок.   
Снейк приладил руку и повернул до упора — с лёгким щелчком механизмы совместились, и он снова мог управлять всеми конечностями. Рация снова чиркнула и заговорила новым голосом: «Команда гамма, это Восток, вас понял, действуйте без промедления!»  
  
Снейк вздрогнул. На пару секунд он застыл на месте, широко раскрыв глаза — даже тот, что под повязкой, — словно это поможет увидеть человека на другом конце и подтвердить догадку. Ещё пара секунд ушла на то, чтобы также широко растянуть улыбку. Он потянулся к кнопке передачи и рассмеялся. Нажал и проговорил:  
— Восток. Это... Сукин Сын, — он отпустил кнопку и улыбнулся ещё шире, хотя, казалось бы, дальше некуда.  
Рация не отвечала. От воцарившейся тишины воздух стал тяжёлым, как будто Снейк снова оказался под завалом.  
Через долгие 5 секунд рация снова чиркнула, и напряженный голос прошипел оттуда: «Что... К... кто?...»  
Снейк понял замешательство «Востока». И ответил просто: «Это Ахав». В этот раз ответ с той стороны рации не заставил себя ждать. «Восток» непринуждённо рассмеялся, но сразу же после этого резко скомандовал: «Команда Гамма, шевелитесь, у нас опасный нарушитель, не дайте ему уйти!»  
Снейк улыбнулся, одним движением механических пальцев сорвал замок с несгораемого сейфа, распахнул его, забрал все папки, которые увидел, и выпрыгнул с ними в дыру. Скрывшись в тени соседнего здания, он обернулся, нажал на кнопку передачи и произнёс: «Эй, Восток. Как всё это закончится — я тебя найду. Надо поговорить».   
Не дожидаясь ответа, он перенастроил рацию на частоту 120.85, приказал Еноту вызывать вертолёт и ждать его в точке эвакуации и бросился прочь с военной базы, обитатели которой наконец зашевелились в достойном тренированных военных темпе.  
  


 

_25 декабря 1989 года, всё ещё Панама_

  
  
Приказ отступать ещё не был получен, но элитные подразделения всегда знают, что делать, раньше, чем бюрократический аппарат примет решение, поэтому уже активно собирали вещи. Наиболее романтические натуры искали сувениры, которые можно было бы привезти домой из Панамы, и что самое удивительное — находили! Даже если сжечь целую страну дотла, среди руин всегда найдётся какой-нибудь хитрый загорелый парень, у которого как раз есть расшитый платок или уникальная традиционная ваза, и он согласен продать её Американским Миротворцам всего за пару баксов.  
  
Начинало темнеть. Миллер прогуливался по лагерю в сторону моря. Он слегка прихрамывал, но только потому что устал от этой дерьмовой работёнки и не собирался прикладывать больше ни единого усилия в этой дерьмовой стране, какое бы продвижение по карьерной лестнице это ему ни сулило. Всё было кончено, и оставалось только одно невыполненное обещание, которое не давало ему покоя.  
«Либо мне померещилось, и какой-то панамский наглец сыграл со мной злую шутку, либо этот мир теснее походной палатки», — и как только он об этом подумал, в тени лодочной станции пару раз моргнул маленький огонёк. Размером примерно с кончик сигары.  
— Вот ведь... Сукин Сын! — процедил он сквозь зубы и пошёл навстречу, перестав хромать.  
Миллер остановился в паре метров от мерцающего свечения. Даже его чувствительные к свету глаза различали немногим больше силуэта в этой густой тени, но и этого было достаточно, особенно в сочетании с огоньком электронной сигары, единственной в своём роде.  
— Тебе так мало платят, что пришлось продать костыль? — сказал ему силуэт.  
Миллер молчал. От этого голоса его накрыло тёплой и немного колючей ностальгией, но он не подавал вида.  
— Я тут уже полдня стою курю, два раза чуть патрулю не попался, и глаза, наверное, красные как у местных наркоманов, — добавил силуэт.  
С каменным выражением лица Миллер сделал четыре шага вперёд и протянул правую руку. Железную. Не такую навороченную, как у Снейка, но вполне функциональную. Снейк оттолкнулся от стены, слегка подался вперёд, протянул свою руку навстречу. После рукопожатия они обняли друг друга: ровно настолько крепко и долго, чтобы выразить радость от встречи, но не переступить грань чётко расписанного формального ритуала.  
Они стояли, смотрели друг на друга и принимали возможность того, что всё это происходит на самом деле. За последние три года их пути ни разу не пересекались, они не делились своими планами на будущее и не поддерживали связь, так что если бы что-то случилось, могло бы не найтись способа сообщить об этом. Один из них мог бы погибнуть на поле боя, а другой бы об этом никогда не узнал. И вот, они встречаются, совершенно случайно, по разные стороны баррикад. История не устаёт повторять саму себя...  
— Это мир чертовски мал, — первым нарушил молчание Миллер.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, — улыбнулся ему Снейк.  
— Не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть.  
— Это ты не представляешь. Угадай, сколько заказов сейчас у Diamond Dogs?  
— В этом разваливающемся мире? Думаю, максимум десять?  
— Ахахахаха, ты серьёзно?  
— Не может быть, чтобы я тебя переоценил, — Миллер удивлённо нахмурился.  
— 21, — выпалил Снейк.  
— Что?!  
— Что слышал.  
Миллер раскрыл рот, пытаясь вспомнить размеры базы и количество персонала, который она может вместить, численность отряда поддержки, который может следить за операциями, необходимые для поддержания солдат на поле боя ресурсы, разведка, эвакуация...  
— Я понятия не имею, как мы справляемся, — опередил его вопрос Снейк. — Весь мир сошёл с ума, и, похоже, все считают, что единственный, кто может решить их проблемы — это Биг Босс.  
— И из всех команд, которые сейчас на задании, сюда отправился именно ты.  
Миллер отошёл в сторону ближайшей лодки, лежащей вверх дном, обогнул её, сел на песок лицом к морю и облокотился на борт. Он достал из кармана пачку сигарет, вытащил одну и некоторое время крутил в руках. Снейк обошёл лодку с другой стороны и сел рядом, но не на песок, а на днище лодки, так что его фигура отбрасывала бесконечную тень в последних лучах солнца.  
— Берлинская стена рухнула, — безразлично сказал Миллер.  
— Ага, я слышал. А Койот был там, — ответил Снейк.  
— А я говорил тебе, что Холодная война не продлится вечно.  
— Не мне.  
Миллер мгновенно замёрз и почувствовал, как сердце подскочило и очень больно ударило по гортани.  
— Не начинай, — как будто бы совершенно спокойно сказал он.  
Снейк глубоко вздохнул и промолчал. Потом шумно втянул воздух ноздрями и продолжил:  
— Ладно.  
Они посидели ещё некоторое время в молчании. Миллер взял в зубы сигарету и поджёг. Даже разок затянулся.  
— Я хочу сказать, что времена неустойчивости прошли. Теперь я помню, кем был, но всё равно: теперь я тот, кто я есть, — сказал Снейк. — Мне подходит эта жизнь, как всегда подходила, разве что я стал немного актёрствовать, — он угрюмо хохотнул. — Он умел находить хороших людей, и Оцелот каким-то образом научил меня делать также. Поэтому я почти счастлив со своей командой, я делаю, что могу, и делаю это хорошо. Это теперь моя жизнь.  
— Мы уже как-то говорили об этом. Ты отличный парень, Ахав, и больше всего на свете я хотел бы оставаться частью Diamond Dogs, но мне надо двигаться дальше.  
— Наступают новые времена, и именно те, о которых ты говорил, и мы можем хотя бы подкидывать друг другу работёнку, — Снейк взглянул на Миллера.  
Миллер устало посмотрел на Снейка:  
— Сейчас я в основном тренирую многообещающих салаг. Эта командировка была исключением, только потому что половина рейнджеров прошла мой спецкурс.  
— Надеюсь, не бета и гамма?  
— Нет, — Миллер скорчился. — альфа и соколы. Но даже на них у меня было всего пять дней. Этого не хватит даже чтобы просто рассказать, как мы начинали с MSF, не то что научить их! — Миллер распалился, но тут же резко охладел. — Я просто хочу, чтобы хорошие солдаты как можно реже погибали на поле боя, чтобы их жизни не заканчивались, едва начавшись. Возможно, этого времени им хватит, чтобы найти свой путь.  
— Слишком сложно, как по мне. Я хочу помогать людям, которые не могут сражаться сами, хочу хорошей битвы, ну и чтобы были деньги продолжать. В общем-то всё.  
— А Его идеи?  
Снейк снова глубоко вздохнул. Запрокинув голову и посмотрев на первые звёзды, он наконец ответил:  
— Мне всё ещё интересно, что получилось бы из этой его «нации солдат», но я уже давно не слышал новостей. Обычно кассеты просто оказываются у меня на столе...  
— И каким же это образом, в центре-то моря? — спросил Миллер, приподняв брови.  
— Будто ты не знаешь, как усердно Оцелот мечется между нами двумя.  
И оба рассмеялись. Они ещё около часа разговаривали, перебиваясь с темы на тему. Они могли бы снова стать хорошими друзьями и партнёрами по бизнесу — тоже, но то, что их связывало, вызывало болезненные воспоминания у обоих.   
Поэтому они так радовались этой встрече. Поэтому они так же радовались, что судьба вряд ли сведёт их вместе в обозримом будущем.  
— Слышал об этой новой идее — «Интернет»? — внезапно спросил Снейк.  
— Что-то слышал, но не думаю что у ЦЕРН что-то получится.  
— Но тем не менее. Мы сможем использовать IRC практически в любой точке мира. Никто не отследит звонки. Моё предложение о том, чтобы делиться заказами, всё ещё в силе.  
— Давай не будем загадывать. Кто знает, может, я всё-таки соглашусь работать на SAS, куда ты будешь писать тогда? — Миллер приподнял бровь.  
— Ты не представляешь, какой крутой компьютерщик пришёл в Diamond Dogs в прошлом году!  
— Познакомь нас как-нибудь.  
— Обязательно.  
— Отличные протезы кстати, поздравляю.  
— Пошёл ты в жопу!  
Снейк выкурил ещё один картридж своей сигары, Миллер впустую выдымил ещё одну сигарету Мальборо. Чёрная экваториальная ночь захватила небо. Небольшая облачность прикрыла звёзды. Через некоторое время они встали, стряхнули песок с брюк, наскоро пожали руки и разошлись в разные стороны.


	2. 2

 

_17 сентября 1991 года, Сейшелы, Главная база Diamond Dogs_

  
  
Снейк не успел соскучиться по дому, как снова увидел его в окно вертолёта, выплывающим из утреннего тумана. Он собирался провести в поле ещё минимум неделю, а то и две, завербовать несколько отличных специалистов, бежавших от августовского путча, но если Оцелот просит вернуться — значит, произошло что-то поважнее пары новых работников, и, скорее всего, медлить нельзя. Начальник разведки сам был редким гостем на базе последние два года. Снейк не представлял, чем тот занимается, но имел все причины довериться его профессионализму: никто на его памяти не умел лучше добывать информацию и оказываться в центре важнейших событий. А во времена, когда каждый день просыпаешься в мире с новым набором государств на карте, — это бесценно.  
Вертолёт приземлился, Снейк открыл дверь и увидел идущего навстречу Оцелота. На нём была форма советского офицера, в руке — кожаный портфель. Похоже, он тоже только что вернулся, а, значит, 12 часов назад он звонил не с базы. Похоже, дело действительно срочное.  
— С возвращением, Босс. Это очень хорошо, что тебе удалось так быстро вернуться. Пошли, нам нужно многое обсудить.  
— Дай мне дойти до хранилища.  
— Хорошо, через 10 минут в моей допросной. Мы тебя ждём, — Оцелот развернулся и ушёл.  
«Мы?.. Кто там с ним? Какой-нибудь КГБ-шник, из которого он опять будет вытягивать ответы, используя фигуру Биг Босса для устрашения? — подумал Снейк. — Не очень-то похоже на срочное дело. Хотя после недавних событий всё, что связано с русскими, может быть очень важно».  
По пути в хранилище он обратил внимание, что на главной платформе нет ни души. Очень подозрительно. Он убрал документы, подготовленные для задания, в сейф, расставил оружие по шкафам, но на всякий случай оставил винтовку и пару дымовых гранат при себе.  
Подозрения усилились, когда Снейк заметил отключенные камеры в коридорах, ведущих от вертолётной площадки к допросной. Рука потянулась к винтовке, он приготовился выхватить её в любой момент. Но вокруг было тихо, никаких признаков вторжения или недавних боёв. Снейк подошёл к двери допросной, на секунду остановился — прислушался, осмотрелся — и нажал кнопку.  
Дверь откатилась в сторону, из-за неё запахло дымом, на потолке танцевали тени и свет от огня. Снейк вскинул винтовку, сделал пару шагов вперёд, но тут его глаз привык к приглушённому свету, и он увидел, что огонь горит в мусорной корзине, а перед ней стоит Оцелот. В руках у него черная картонная папка с белыми завязками и надписью на русском языке. Он досвал оттуда лист за листом — какие-то документы, фотографии — и бросал их в огонь.   
Опустив винтовку и пройдя дальше, Снейк увидел и таинственного гостя. Ну теперь-то ясно, что это Оцелот отозвал все посты с платформы и отключил камеры — всё, чтобы сохранить его прибытие в абсолютной тайне.  
— Биг Босс, — поприветствовал Снейк.  
— Биг Босс, — ответил Снейк.  
Оба одновременно ухмыльнулись, до ужаса синхронно.  
— Мурашки по коже, никогда к этому не привыкну.  
— Пора бы привыкнуть, в конце концов, ты знаком с этим лицом всю жизнь.  
— Хм... Пожалуй. Но раньше видеть его мне приходилось только в зеркале.  
Они пожали руки, и обернулись к Оцелоту.  
— Что ж, пора обсудить, зачем мы здесь собрались, — сказал Веном.  
Оцелот смотрел на Боссов каким-то чересчур сосредоточенным взглядом. Его рука с последней оставшейся бумагой из папки — маленькой карточкой с фотографией и аббревиатурой «ГКЧП» — застыла на полпути к огню.   
— Да, конечно, — ответил он немного сдавленным голосом.  
Джон достал из подсумка сигару, и Оцелот вместо того, чтобы бросить свою карточку в ведро, поймал на неё язычок огня и поднёс к лицу Джона. Сигара замерцала и задымилась, а карточка рассыпалась в прах. Последние бумаги догорели, и Оцелот отставил ведро в сторону. Его лицо раскраснелось от долгого стояния над огнём.  
Все трое сели и Оцелот начал свой доклад:  
— Холодная война окончена, и Советы её проиграли. Теперь это просто кучка беспомощных республик, но каждая из них очень гордится своим суверенитетом и желает поскорее показать, на что способна. Силы, которые сдерживали детали «советской машины» вместе, теперь будут направлены на внешнюю политику. Это ураган такой силы, как если бы все события прошлых двух-трёх лет произошли одновременно.  
— Мххххм... — высказал беспокойство Джон.  
— Нам просто не хватит людей на разведку. И охрану базы придётся усилить в разы, — добавил Веном.  
— Это ещё не всё, — продолжил Оцелот. — Как вы думаете, что будет делать США, когда поймёт, что их враг номер один — СССР — разбит? Они начнут искать нового! Этот враг должен быть сильным и знаменитым, чтобы получилось отличное шоу из того, как США уложит его на лопатки. И этим врагом станет Биг Босс!  
— Имеет смысл. Но это только догадки, — Кивнул Веном.  
— Нет, это уже факт, — нахмурился Оцелот. — Под Diamond Dogs уже копают. Пока ничего серьёзного и ситуация полностью под контролем, но я даю максимум полгода до того, как очередное «Правое дело» развернут против этих стен.  
— В Outer Haven тоже не всё спокойно, — добавил Джон. — За два месяца без следа пропали несколько моих людей, и нет никаких улик, подсказывающих, что произошло. А на прошлой неделе мы поймали шпиона. Многодневные допросы почти ничего не дали: мы поняли, что он хорошо подготовлен и это всё. То, чем мы занимаемся в Африке, начинает привлекать внимание.  
Веном достал свою сигару и тоже закурил.  
— Нам надо стать сильнее, и быстро, — подытожил он. — Хорошо бы к тому же переместить базу. И порвать связи с заказчиками, которые слишком хорошо нас знают, — он затянулся и выдохнул густое облако дыма. — Будет нелегко, ведь мы не можем прекратить работу, пока переезжаем, иначе вызовем ненужные подозрения.  
— У меня есть предложение получше, — с хитрой улыбкой, слегка мурлыкающим голосом ответил Оцелот. — Мы дадим Америке именно то, что она хочет — Биг Босса.  
  


 

[18oct91] | |  
---|---  
[03:11:37] SoVenom | |  _вошёл в чат #CaribbeanVacation_  
[03:12:01] SoVenom | | Мы покидаем Сейшелы. Через месяц там будет просто  
  | | исследовательский институт  
[03:37:01] SoVenom | |  _покинул чат #CaribbeanVacation_  
[21:07:35] BurgerBoy74 | |  _вошёл в чат #CaribbeanVacation_  
[21:09:19] BurgerBoy74 | | И что, это всё?..  
[19oct91] | |  
[00:03:20] SoVenom | |  _вошёл в чат #CaribbeanVacation_  
[00:03:40] SoVenom | | Не совсем.  
[00:03:55] SoVenom | | Это новое начало. Но и конец истории тоже.  
[00:17:23] BurgerBoy74 | | Я бы хотел приехать  
[00:17:34] BurgerBoy74 | | Могу вылететь послезавтра  
[00:18:05] SoVenom | | Наш человек может встретить тебя в Каире.  
[00:18:37] BurgerBoy74 | | Каир? Хорошо. Кто твой человек?  
[00:19:00] SoVenom | | Макака. Ты должен его помнить.  
[00:19:27] BurgerBoy74 | | Ха! Нам есть что вспомнить.  
[00:19:50] BurgerBoy74 | | Я согласен. Отбой.  
[00:20:01] SoVenom | | Отбой  
[03:20:03] SoVenom | |  _покинул чат #CaribbeanVacation_  
[03:20:05] BurgerBoy74 | |  _покинул чат #CaribbeanVacation_  
[00:20:06] system | |  _удаление истории переписки через [05] секунд..._  
  
  
  


 

_21 октября 1991 года, Сейшелы, Главная база Diamond Dogs_

  
  
На Главной базе было шумно и суетливо, но не так как прежде. Большая часть персонала носила рабочие комбинезоны и разгрузки с монтажными инструментами, а не военную форму и винтовки. Рядом с платформой боевого отряда стояло огромное грузовое судно, на которое перемещали танки. У научно-исследовательской платформы стояло судно поменьше, с него выгружали контейнеры с незнакомыми логотипами. Прямо над головой Миллера, болтаясь в пром-альпинистской обвязке, рабочий стирал шлиф-машинкой логотип Diamond Dogs.  
— Это последний, — сказал Снейк, заметив направление взгляда Миллера. — На остальных платформах уже всё стёрли и закрасили.  
— Так что же всё-таки произошло? Или мне лучше не знать? — Миллер не оглянулся на Снейка, продолжая осматривать знакомо-незнакомое окружение.  
— Раз ты сам ещё не знаешь, значит они придерживают эту новость для более удачного момента. Биг Босс распускает Diamond Dogs и возвращается в Foxhound.  
— Это что за херню я сейчас услышал?! — возмутился Миллер.  
И Снейк рассказал, как на секретном совещании около месяца назад они обсуждали опасное положение в изменившемся мире и как Оцелот предложил план, с которым нельзя было не согласиться: «Прежде чем США придумают, как превратить Diamond Dogs в террористов, а Биг Босса — в предателя всего человечества, Биг Босс сам вернётся в армию США. Он объявит, что устал скитаться и заниматься делами, в благородстве которых начинает сомневаться, устал не иметь дома и страны, бла-бла-бла, патриотизм, в общем Diamond Dogs он распускает и желает вернуться в отряд, который сам когда-то и создал — Foxhound, — чтобы снова служить своей стране».  
— На деле же, — заканчивал рассказ Снейк, — я увожу Diamond Dogs в Outer Heaven и остаюсь за главного там, а Джон будет нашим агентом в Foxhound. Мы одновременно убираем мишень с этой базы, укрепляем свои позиции и получаем своего человека в армии США.  
— И всё-таки ты возвращаешься к его идеям, — Миллер сделал кислую мину.  
— Не думаю, что у меня был выбор. Да и вряд ли что-то сильно изменится.  
— А как же гордость? Diamond Dogs — твоя армия, а теперь они — что?.. Просто растворятся среди его людей? А ты снова станешь просто копией?  
— Мою гордость засунули в миксер вместе с моей личностью в 84-м и вылили как помои, когда заставили быть другим человеком, — прорычал Снейк, посмотрев в сторону. Чуть помолчав, он добавил более спокойным голосом: — Это внушение никуда не делось, оно навсегда в моей голове. Я всё ещё Биг Босс, я сам хочу процветания Outer Heaven. Я — Биг Босс... но среди его мыслей есть мысли и того человека, которым я был до всего этого, — он повернулся к Миллеру, ухватил его за плечи и с возбуждением спросил: — Ты помнишь, ты называл того старого меня лучшим человеком в MSF после Босса? Помнишь почему?..  
Миллер слегка оторопел от такой внезапной пылкости. Человек перед ним сейчас не был похож на настоящего Снейка, как бы он ни выглядел. В его взгляде дрожал огонёк, ускоренный пульс чувствовался даже в ладонях, сжимающих плечи.  
— Ты всегда всё доводил до конца. Любой приказ, любую миссию, любую рану, которую ты зашивал...  
— Именно! — перебил его Веном. Он отпустил Миллера, и было видно, как маниакальный приступ отступает так же быстро, как наступил. — Вот и сейчас я хочу довести всё до конца. Быть легендарным Биг Боссом. Достичь его целей. Исполнить его мечту. Я должен сделать для этого всё, что необходимо, и увидеть, чем всё закончится.  
Миллер захотел побыть один и попросил Босса оставить его. Тот не возражал — у него было столько дел, что за ними можно было запросто забыть, что его друг всё ещё здесь.  
  
Он побродил от платформы к платформе. Побывал в своей комнате. Там ничего не поменялось, потому что нечему было меняться: в те дни он был так сосредоточен на мести Шифру, что даже не замечал, насколько аскетично живёт. Зашёл в столовую и на медицинскую платформу. Клетка Молчуньи стала гаупвахтой для самых провинившихся: без крыши, чтобы можно было подумать о своём поведении и под проливным дождём, и под палящим солнцем. Миллеру эта идея понравилась. На платформе развития он не узнал свой кабинет — новый начальник базы устроил там всё по-своему, не оставил ни стол, ни картотеку — всё поменял. На улице повсюду стояли ящики с оборудованием, оружием и документами, готовые к транспортировке. Это немного напоминало дни, когда он только начинал обустраиваться здесь, только, конечно, ящиков было гораздо меньше, да и база была микроскопической по сравнению с нынешней. Тогда он мечтал, чем станут Diamond Dogs, как он найдёт Босса — живого или мёртвого, как отомстит Шифру — вместе с ним или за него. Когда же 5 лет назад он последний раз видел эти стены, уходя, казалось, навсегда, почти все чувства в нём перегорели. Всё, чего он хотел в тот момент — поскорее забыть эти чужие идеи и мечты, за которыми ему больше не хотелось следовать, и начать с чистого листа жизнь, которая принадлежала бы только ему самому. Его ровные шаги, его свободные от костыля руки помогали ему не потеряться в воспоминаниях слишком сильно. Он пережил и отпустил эти времена, или, по крайней мере, убеждал себя в этом. Но полностью отказываться от чувств было не в характере Миллера — воспоминания всё-таки пробрались под кожу и заставили его оставить на одной из стен прощальный подарок: пару отпечатков железного кулака и один окровавленный след — от живого.  
  
После пятнадцатичасовой экскурсии Миллер абсолютно выдохся и уснул на первой попавшейся койке в первой попавшейся казарме. Вернувшейся со смены солдат, которому принадлежала эта койка, тут же доложил о неизвестном нарушителе, поднял на уши всю базу, но получил странный приказ от Босса: «Не трогай его и не обращай внимания, переночуй на гаупвахте сегодня, там такие же койки.»  
  
На следующий день Миллер как ни в чём не бывало собирался отправиться обратно в Каир. У него не было с собой никаких вещей, так что и собираться не пришлось, а весь свой эмоциональный багаж он решил оставить здесь, чтобы его отправили вместе с остальными коробками к чёрту на рога, где он его больше никогда не увидит.  
  
Двое стояли на площадке и ждали, когда прибудет вертолёт.  
— На обед не останешься? — спросил его Снейк.  
— Ни за что. Не хочу оставаться здесь больше ни минуты, — нахмурился Миллер  
— Хехе, твоё право. Получил что хотел от этого отпуска?  
— Да.  
Вертолёт наконец сел, и Миллер пошёл к нему.  
— Каз! — крикнул ему вслед Снейк.  
— Меня так больше никто не называет, — ответил Миллер, обернувшись.  
— В эти дикие времена... Может тебе вернуться в США? Лучше быть на одной стороне. Второй раз нам так не повезёт, как тогда в Панаме.  
— Я подумаю. Прощай, друг. Надеюсь, ты найдёшь свои ответы.  
— Надеюсь, ты тоже, — Снейк неряшливо отдал честь и улыбнулся.  
Миллер кивнул, запрыгнул в вертолёт и захлопнул дверь. Через поцарапанное помутневшее стекло Снейк смог рассмотреть, что Миллер тоже приставил ладонь ко лбу.


	3. 3

_Апрель 1992 года, Outer Heaven, аэродром_

  
  
Утренние сумерки наконец просветлели достаточно, чтобы можно было убрать прожекторы и генераторы и справляться по необходимости карманными фонарями. Краны готовились подойти вплотную к покорёженному вертолёту, как только с пути уберут мешающие осветительные стойки и провода. Огонь давно потушили, но небольшая струйка дыма продолжала подниматься от хвостового винта: внутри, под изоляцией, всё ещё что-то тлело.  
  
Ночью, когда на этом вертолёте возвращались с учений совсем ещё зелёные новички, по какой-то причине не включились посадочные огни площадки, зато вместо этого выключился весь свет в аэропорту. Инструктор, который обучал пилота, решил, что это отличный повод потренироваться в посадке с использованием только того освещения, что установлено на вертолёте, а юный пилот, конечно же, облажался и снёс винтом осветительную вышку. Многое в этой ситуации пошло лучше, чем могло бы: на вышку не подавался ток, на вертолёте не было боеприпасов кроме личного оружия, так что когда загоревшееся топливо вызвало пожар, он был небольшим и не представлял опасности, а все пассажиры успели вовремя выбраться и отбежать на безопасное расстояние.  
Снейк сидел в джипе в некотором отдалении от места крушения и наблюдал за плавным движением кранов. Происшествие не было настолько ужасным, чтобы требовать присутствия Босса, но его что-то гложило, и он решил дождаться результатов расследования, после чего пойти спать.  
Наконец к джипу подбежал рядовой, в руках у него был планшет с парой листов. Он встал по стойке смирно:  
— Босс! Следов вторжения или диверсии не обнаружено! Но мы нашли неисправность!  
Снейк ответил кивком. Солдат протянул планшет и продолжил:  
— Это проводка. Разводка в третьем узле сделана некачественно, что привело к замыканию. К тому же трансформатор работает дольше срока, указанного в паспорте, что, скорее всего, не повлияло на данный инцидент, но может представлять опасность в будущем.  
— Спасибо, ты свободен, — ответил Снейк, принимая планшет.  
Солдат отсалютовал и побежал обратно. Снейк посмотрел на листы: на одном был план аэропорта, на нём отмечен красными чернилами узел № 3, на втором — схема разводки, вся перечёркнутая красным, и ещё куча заметок. Он не занимался хозяйственными и эксплуатационными вопросами базы, но всё равно почему-то видел слишком много таких вот бумажек. В Outer Haven был бардак, попытки разобраться в котором приводили к обнаружению новых проблем, и из-за всего этого Снейк чувствовал, будто сильно постарел за эти несколько месяцев.  
Всё было не так плохо, как можно подумать. Строевая подготовка и в целом всё, связанное с военным делом, работало как часы. Оборудование, распорядок — всё, что организовали сравнительно недавно, когда база набрала силу — тоже было в хорошем состоянии. Но основы, заложенные в первую пару лет, трещали по швам.  
«Надо было тебе загипнотизировать себе второго Миллера и взять с собой, Босс, раз настоящего ты продал ради легенды», — не раз думал Снейк.  
Он завёл машину и подъехал поближе к кранам, которые уже зацепили вертолёт и начали его поднимать. Он окликнул ближайшего солдата из тех, кто наблюдал за операцией и ничего не делал, отдал ему планшет:   
— Отнеси в управление.  
— Есть, Босс!  
Развернув машину, он отправился к жилому блоку. Пара часов сна, которые он ещё успевал урвать, были бы очень кстати перед тем, как начать выслушивать доклады начальников всех отрядов о стратегических перспективах базы.  
  


_Ноябрь 1992 года, Outer Heaven, секретный подземный бункер_

  
  
Босс Outer Heaven — Веном — спускался по серпантину железных лестниц с самого верха бункера. За ним шёл боец спецотряда в бронекостюме, балаклаве и с винтовкой в руках. Под балаклавой скрывался Босс Foxhound — Джон. Существование двойника всё ещё держалось в величайшей тайне, поэтому такая маскировка была необходима.  
— Что за чёрт... — проговорил Джон, оглядывая огромное пустое пространство, в центре которого велась сборка чего-то достаточно большого, чтобы вокруг пришлось выстроить леса. — Что здесь происходит, Босс?  
— То, ради чего ты должен был приехать ещё в мае.  
— Твои приглашения были не очень-то очевидны, хах... — Джон вспомнил, как у него в папках с документами и в почтовом ящике начали появляться странные записки типа «Возвращайся домой», потом был буклет «Отпуск в тёплых странах — побывай в раю!» и ещё несколько таких же сильно зашифрованных посланий.  
— Ну прости, я не мог отправить приглашение по почте в конверте с обратным адресом, а лучше ничего не придумал. Правительство ещё не настолько доверяет тебе, чтобы снять жучки, перестать вскрывать твою почту или хотя бы устать просвечивать рентгеном всю твою лапшу.  
— Я ем не только лапшу, — с немного детской обидой в голосе сказал Джон.  
— Конечно, — Веном хотел пошутить про коллекцию консерв на любой, даже самый изысканный вкус, которая наверняка занимает все шкафы в доме Джона, но передумал. Они как раз спустились на самый нижний уровень и остановились у дальней стены, откуда можно было хорошо рассмотреть всю стройку.  
— Что... за... чёрт... — прошептал Джон. Сквозь леса чётко просматривались две огромные железные лапы и хребет, их соединяющий. По спине пробежал холодок и ударил в затылок. Джон набросился на Венома, схватил его за ворот и подтянул к себе, так что их лица оказались совсем близко друг от друга. — Что ты натворил? — прошипел он.  
Вокруг защёлкали винтовки и несколько дул нацелились на угрожавшего Боссу бойца. Но Босс поднял руку ладонью вперёд и строго взглянул на своих подчинённых, приказывая не вмешиваться.  
— Я ещё ничего не натворил, но сделал то, что было нужно, — спокойно ответил Веном. — Я — Босс и должен принимать решения.  
Джон отступил и отпустил его.  
— Хххххм... — недовольно пробурчал он. — Но я тоже Босс, и не обязан мириться с твоими решениями, по крайней мере, пока ты всё не объяснишь.  
Они прошли в комнату и заперли её изнутри. Джон наконец смог снять балаклаву и вздохнуть свободно.  
— А теперь, выкладывай, — сказал он, опёршись руками на стол и глядя сверху вниз на севшего напротив Венома.  
— Мы строим Metal Gear, — ответил Веном, как будто это было вот так просто.  
Джон, конечно уже, знал, какой ответ услышит, но когда эти слова прозвучали вслух, события стали непоправимо реальными. Он шумно вздохнул, пододвинул стул и тоже сел.  
— Как вообще ты мог решить, что это хорошая идея? — с издёвкой спросил он.  
— Точно так же, как ты однажды решил, что нация солдат — это идея, за которую стоит бороться. Мне перечислить все плюсы?  
— Никакие плюсы не перевесят того, что я знаю об этих... штуках.  
— Вот первый ты и назвал.  
— Хм?..  
— Ты и я, мы единственные в мире, кто знает о них так много. Мы уничтожали их практически голыми руками, видели, как их используют противники, и общались с их создателями.  
— Ага, и каждый раз это приводило к трагедии.  
— Только потому, что мы всегда были на шаг позади.  
— И поэтому ты решил перехватить инициативу?  
— Именно!  
— Хм...  
Джон сидел некоторое время молча, обдумывая услышанное. Веном не мешал ему. В конце концов, ему самому такое решение далось нелегко.  
— Ну и зачем же нам Metal Gear? У Outer Heaven и так свои инженеры с отличными разработками, и хорошие связи на чёрном рынке. Наше техническое оснащение опережает все армии мира.  
— И как же надолго? Сейчас мы выстоим против любой атаки, и даже через год или два. Но что будет через 3 года, 7 лет? Возможно, прямо сейчас в каком-нибудь таком же секретном бункере, в Сибири или на Аляске, кто-то тоже строит свой Metal Gear по чертежам Эммериха, найденным на разграбленных базах XOF. Наше строительство продвигается медленно, и у нас всё ещё нет специалиста, который будет проводить финальную наладку систем управления, так что мы можем даже оказаться не первыми!  
— Ты оправдываешь создание угрозы тем, что возможно кто-то где-то делает то же самое?  
— Именно! Мы должны быть угрозой! Если кто-то решит отобрать нашу мечту — он должен пожалеть и показать всему миру, какой плохой идеей это было. Если придётся — я даже установлю на нём ядерное оружие!  
— ТЫ НЕ ПОСМЕЕШЬ!  
— Ладно, да, перегнул палку. Эта идея мне самому не нравится, — Веном вздохнул. — Но ты же не идёшь в атаку на неизвестного противника только с тем оружием, которое тебе нравится — ты берёшь самое лучшее и как можно больше. А сейчас весь мир — неизвестный противник.  
— Хорошо, ты прав. Но пожалуйста, будь начеку. Эти штуки притягивают к себе беды.  
— Не будь суеверным. Беды приносят невежество и лишняя самоуверенность, а передовое оружие приносит победу.


	4. 4

 

_Разгар операции «Intrude N312», 1995 год, командный центр спец-отряда Foxhound_

  
  
Напряжение в командном центре достигло такого уровня, что по сравнению с ним чрезвычайный сигнал тревоги с красным мигающим светом и кряканьем сирены показался бы детским утренником.  
— Что у вас там происходит? — кричал в трубку командир.  
— Прости, операция провалилась! — донёсся ответ с обратной стороны, перекрываемый шипением помех.  
— Что значит провалилась? Где Грей Фокс, откуда и что он узнал про Metal Gear и почему связь прервалась?  
— Прости, нам пришлось...  
— Он убит? — перебил командир.  
— Нет, мы захватили его. Он жив. Пока что...  
— ...  
— Он пробрался в бункер, я не знаю как! Он прошёл через все ловушки, ты слишком хорошо его обучил! Нам пришлось его остановить, но это было не просто...  
— ...  
— Операция провалилась, Грей Фокс в руках врага, так и доложим. А дальше будем думать что делать, хорошо?  
— Хорошо...  
  
После полувека паранойи правительству наконец-то надоело тратить ресурсы на подозрения к лучшему солдату Америки, и слежку за Биг Боссом сняли красивым жестом — в День Независимости в 1993 году. После этого прямая линия с Outer Heaven была установлена как в рабочем кабинете, так и в командном центре Foxhound, и даже в кабинете в доме Биг Босса. Конечно же, всё организовали максимально секретно, по уникальным технологиям Foxhound в сочетании с оригинальными разработками Outer Heaven, так что безопасность была абсолютной. Джон и Веном смогли наконец общаться свободно и решать все вопросы без подставных командировок и отпусков.  
Пару месяцев назад, конечно, им пришлось-таки встретиться снова. ЦРУ подала скандальный рапорт о подозрительной активности в определённом районе Африки и настояло на немедленном расследовании. Outer Heaven оказался на первом месте в списке интересов разведки США, а строительство Metal Gear, с помощью которого можно было бы заявить права на военно-политической арене, и не думало заканчиваться. Используя все доступные хитрости и связи, Биг Босс оттягивал попытки правительства повесить расследование этой ситуации на Foxhound и одновременно старался, чтобы это дело не отдали другим службам. А пока бесконечный круг бюрократии завязывал всё новые узлы вокруг рук чиновников и генералов, они c Веномом пытались найти выход на случай, если сдерживать разведку больше не представится возможным, а Metal Gear так и не будет готов к демонстрации.   
«Ничего не поделаешь, нам нужна подставная операция», — сказал тогда Веном. Он же придумал план, чтобы Foxhound наконец-то взяли на себя это задание, послали в Outer Heaven своего агента, которого Биг Босс будет направлять так, чтобы не было найдено ничего хуже обычной частной военной базы, полной самых простых и вполне легальных в этой стране винтовок и среднего пошиба солдат, но не более. Но несмотря на все усилия, посланный на это задание агент — Грей Фокс — как будто чувствовал правду и шёл именно туда, где его быть не должно было ни в коем случае: в бункер, где проходил последний этап наладки новенького, с блестящим бронированным корпусом, Metal Gear. Конечно же, было ошибкой посылать единственного агента, который знал что это такое и, как утверждал Джон, возможно, имел паранормальные способности, но увы: дело было сделано и провалено, и хорошей новостью было лишь то, что Грей Фокс был вовремя остановлен и вся добытая им информация осталась только в стенах командного центра.  
  
Джон позвонил Веному, как только доложил правительству о результатах операции:  
— Я не могу оставить своего агента в плену врага, а дело незавершенным. Такой расклад не нравится мне просто по-человечески, а уж политически это будет выглядеть совсем скверно, — устало ворчал он.  
— У меня было время обдумать всё, пока ты раскланивался перед генералами. И я думаю, мы можем просто-напросто попробовать ещё раз ту же схему. Пошлём нового человека: вытащить Фокса и продолжить расследование. Продумаем всё получше, учтём ошибки. Подготовим больше людей, усилим патрули во всех, а не только ключевых точках. И нам нужен менее искушённый агент. Как можно менее искушённый.  
— Звучит так, будто нам нужно замаскировать ложь ещё большим количеством лжи, — совсем упавшим голосом сказал Джон.  
— Если мы сделаем всё правильно, то никто не пострадает: ни твой агент, ни Outer Heaven, ни репутация Foxhound. Даже Грей Фокс всё ещё сможет выйти сухим из воды. Выбор у нас небольшой: или сыграть грязно ещё раз, или дождаться момента, когда единственным доступным нам выходом останется кровавая баня.  
  
Этот телефонный разговор длился несколько часов. Каждый из Боссов разложил у себя на столе карты Outer Heaven. Карты эти были исчерчены стрелками и заметками красного и зелёного цвета, поверх этих линий уже добавлялись новые, что-то было вычеркнуто, некоторые заметки возвращали и вновь исключали несколько раз. План становился всё сложнее, на некоторых листах уже мало что можно было разобрать. Но в конце концов, все силы были расставлены, и получилось даже элегантно: агенты Outer Heaven, замаскированные под пленённых борцов сопротивления, были разбросаны по легко доступным камерам по всему комплексу — чтобы в любой момент иметь возможность скорректировать действия агента Foxhound с помощью дезинформации и вернуть его на задуманный маршрут. На новом плане как будто появились невидимые стены, преграждающие путь туда, где не следовало появляться врагу. Также вместо некоторых дверей теперь выросли реальные стены. Пара дней работы — и Outer Heaven превратится в хитрый лабиринт. Оставалось только найти крысу, которая по нему побежит.  


 

_Два дня после провала операции «Intrude N312», тренировочный лагерь Зелёных Беретов_

  
  
Миллер пытался работать, но не мог сосредоточиться. Предстояла неприятная встреча, и ему не уставали об этом напоминать все вокруг: секретари носились от начальника к начальнику за подписями на пропусках и разрешениях, обычно хмурые сержанты, помеченные шрамами в боях, теперь шушукались в курилке как старшеклассницы, один фотолюбитель из рядовых пытался выклянчить у своего сержанта разрешение на съёмку, а несколько его друзей пытались примазаться к этой затее для совместного фото с легендой.   
«Воспринимай это как любую другую встречу с любым другим вербовщиком, — написал Миллеру Веном накануне. — У нас нет времени на твоё недоверие и выяснение отношений.» — «Ничего такого. Я просто надеялся, что наши пути больше не пересекутся.» — «Довольно наивно с твоей стороны, мой друг. Но это просто бизнес.»  
«И правда, на что я надеялся», — думал Миллер теперь. Устав бестолку третий раз пересчитывать один и тот же норматив, он закрыл папку с расписаниями тренировок и вышел на воздух.   
Когда он проходил мимо группы своих подопечных, которые вместо того, чтобы направиться на стрельбище, стояли у выхода из оружейного хранилища и оживлённо беседовали, он почувствовал, как раздражение достигло предела и начало выливаться за край.  
— Что это за бардак?! — крикнул он, врываясь в толпу.  
Курсанты подскочили на месте, развернулись к Миллеру и вытянулись по стойке смирно.  
— Вам кто-то приказал вести себя как детсадовцы?! — ещё громче и злее спросил он.  
— Никак! Нет! Сэр! — хором выпалили курсанты.  
— Вы свободны от всех обязанностей и имеете право прохлаждаться?  
— Никак! Нет! Сэр!  
— Где вы должны быть сейчас?  
— На стрельбище, сэр! — выпалил староста отряда.  
— Так отправляйтесь туда, засранцы!!  
Курсанты отсалютовали и побежали в сторону полигона.  
— СТРОЕМ, СУКИНЫ ДЕТИ!! — заорал Миллер им вслед.  
Ему заметно полегчало. Теперь, когда под конец своего променада по лагерю он увидел въезжающий в ворота автомобиль с эмблемой Foxhound, он был гораздо лучше готов вести себя хладнокровно, чем до этой стычки. Он пошёл к остальным офицерам, встречающим гостей.  
Водитель заглушил мотор. Из автомобиля вышел Биг Босс. Настоящий Биг Босс. Тот, который когда-то переманил Миллера на свою сторону и дал ему цель в жизни. Не тот, который позже вытащил его из плена в Афганистане, помог отомстить за рухнувшие надежды и павших собратьев, и пережить самый сложный период его жизни. Тот самый, который предал доверие Миллера и счёл его недостойным правды. Но теперь статус этого Биг Босса был «наплевать и забыть», и Миллеру просто хотелось чтобы никто не заставлял его вспоминать.  
Биг Босс жал руки офицерам, все друг друга приветствовали и пели стандартный репертуар высших чинов из оперы «Какая Честь Принимать Вас Здесь». Вот дошла очередь и до Миллера. Босс протянул ему руку:  
— Мастер Миллер.  
Приложив усилие, чтобы преодолеть все стены, выстроенные им между прошлым и настоящим, Миллер поднял руку и поздоровался как полагается:  
— Командир, сэр.  
— Пожалуйста, отложи свою ненависть ко мне на сегодня, я здесь по делу, и ты моя последняя надежда.  
— Я тебя не ненавижу, — сказал Миллер, подумав про себя: «Больше нет».  
— Я очень рад, — ответил Босс и еле заметно улыбнулся, но улыбка эта была полна искренности и тепла.  
Миллеру стало немного не по себе. Он не мог отрицать, что Снейк всё тот же, совсем не изменился. Постарел, конечно, но всё также затмевал своей харизмой солнце. Разве что теперь Миллер знал, как мало скрывается за этой харизмой, мог видеть через неё реальность, и внутренний конфликт исказил его лицо. Снейк перешёл к следующему в очереди офицеру.  
Миллер извинился и ушёл в свой кабинет. Через полчаса, продравшись через нескончаемые официальные процедуры, Снейк поднялся к нему.  
— Думаю, ты знаешь, зачем я здесь, — начал разговор он.  
— Конечно. Тебе нужны новые агенты для Foxhound.  
— На самом деле, только один. Не кадет, но и не опытный ветеран.  
— Какой ты разборчивый...  
— Каз, всё очень серьёзно. Эта операция... Очень важно найти подходящего человека. Я ищу многообещающего новичка. Можешь кого-нибудь посоветовать?  
Миллер немного подумал, потом молча встал, открыл картотеку и выбрал из неё пять папок. Он кинул их на стол перед Снейком и с ноткой презрения сказал:  
— Вот. Мои лучшие парни. Только пожалуйста, выбери того, кто понравится тебе меньше всего, не порти жизнь тем, кто может построить блестящую карьеру.  
— Мне не нужны дела, — скривился Снейк.   
Он посмотрел в окно на лагерь, подумал, а потом добавил:   
— Пусть соберутся на плацу через 15 минут.  
— Как скажешь.  
Снейк повернулся к вошедшему с ним курсанту, которого приставили к нему в роли проводника:  
— Покажи мне вот тот склад, хорошо?  
— Есть, Босс, сэр! — выпалил солдат.  
  
Через 15 минут вокруг плаца собралась толпа зрителей. Здесь был, похоже, весь лагерь, кроме подвахтенных (которые горько вздыхали на своих постах, что упустили шанс понаблюдать вживую легендарного Биг Босса) и Миллера (который насмотрелся на легендарного Биг Босса на всю жизнь и подглядывал за происходящим из окна своего офиса — так, на случай, если Снейк выкинет что-то такое, что потребует немедленного вмешательства). В центре свободной шеренгой стояло пятеро молодых людей. Их напряженые лица излучали сосредоточенность и уверенность в себе. Наконец, толпа расступилась, и на плац вышел Биг Босс. На нём был плащ до пят — не тот, в котором он приехал. Большая брезентовая сумка чуть сползла с плеча. Он прошагал в центр плаца и встал напротив парней.   
«По лицам вижу, что в бою они уже побывали, но выдержат ли они настоящее пекло?.. Совсем ещё юнцы...»  
— Я — командир спецотряда Foxhound, — громко, командным голосом заговорил Снейк. — Вы знаете меня под именем Биг Босс. Моему отряду нужна свежая кровь, и я надеялся найти её здесь. Если кто-то из вас не готов отправиться в ад по моему приказу — разворачивайтесь и уходите.  
Воцарилась гробовая тишина. Не шелохнулся ни один из пяти бойцов, никто из зрителей тоже не смел вздохнуть.  
— Отлично.  
Снейк был доволен. Как бы ни был Миллер обижен на своего старого друга — он не будет подкидывать ему дерьмовых солдат.  
— Один из вас сегодня получит новую работу. Чтобы выяснить, кто это будет, я проведу практический экзамен. Основной задачей Foxhound является скрытное проникновение на базу противника, поэтому, — Снейк сделал паузу. Стараясь не показывать, какое удовольствие он испытывает от того, что собирается сказать, он придал своему лицу леденящую душу серьёзность, — я сыграю с вами в прятки. Но по моим правилам.  
На лицах некоторых из парней появилось лёгкое беспокойство. По толпе зрителей пробежал шёпот. Миллер в своём кабинете скептически вздохнул: «Опять эти старые игры!» — и, сам того не заметив, слегка улыбнулся.  
Снейк указал в сторону склада, который посещал только что:  
— В этом здании пять возможных входов. Я буду внутри. Ваша задача — незаметно проникнуть, затаиться и наблюдать за мной. Наблюдать внимательно, как если бы вам пришлось потом рассказать обо всём в деталях. Каждый сам за себя, так что если увидите своих товарищей — делайте всё, что нужно, чтобы не выдать себя и не дать остальным выполнить миссию.  
Он снял сумку с плеча и бросил на землю. Присел, расстегнул её, стал доставать оружие и вручать его испытуемым.  
— Эти пистолеты заряжены дротиками с транквилизатором, у каждого из вас четыре патрона, у меня, — Снейк достал обойму из своего и кинул её обратно в сумку, — только один.  
«И тот наверняка не пригодится», — мысленно добавил он.  
— В меня стрелять нельзя. Убили источник информации — провалили миссию. Как только я замечу хоть кого-то, даже спящего с дротиком в шее — я иду искать, так что постарайтесь не оставлять следов. Всё ясно?  
— Сэр! — откликнулся один из новобранцев.  
— Да?  
— Какие условия победы?  
— Кто продержится дольше всех — тот и победил.  
— А если... если Вы так никого и не заметите?..  
— Хе-хе, так далеко ещё никто не заходил, — ухмыльнулся Снейк.  
Новобранец тут же заткнулся и вытянулся по стойке смирно усерднее прежнего.  
Снейк расстегнул и скинул плащ, бросив его рядом с сумкой прямо на пыль плаца. Под плащом скрывался знаменитый стелс-костюм Foxhound, настолько же элегантный, сколь эффективный для бесшумного передвижения, маскировки в тени и поддержания организма при экстремальных нагрузках.   
«Показушник», — фыркнул Миллер.   
«Чувствую себя клоуном, — подумал Снейк, почти физически ощущая на себе множество восторженных взглядов: — Чёртов пресс-секретарь с его советами, вечно хочет сделать из меня рекламный плакат!»  
— Как только услышите сирену — экзамен начался. А теперь — скрылись с глаз долой! — рявкнул Снейк.  
Испытуемые сорвались с места и мгновенно пропали в толпе. Снейк развернулся и размеренным шагом пошёл в сторону склада, положив свой пистолет в кобуру на бедре и доставая сигару с зажигалкой.  
У главного входа Снейк остановился и осмотрелся. По крайней мере пока что ничья задница не торчала из-за пучка травы или кучи паллетов. По объявленным правилам экзамена, если бы Снейк заметил кого-нибудь сейчас, это не должно было влиять на результат, но все понимали, что игра уже началась. Он вошёл в здание, запер за собой дверь, выдохнул облачко дыма и нажал на большую красную кнопку сирены. Подождав несколько секунд, он нажал её ещё раз, и снова стало тихо. Он прошагал вперёд и, скрестив руки, присел на ящик, с которого открывался хороший вид на центральный проход между стеллажами. Отсюда было видно люк на крыше и окна второго этажа, через которые можно было пробраться на железные помосты вдоль стен. Он стал ждать. Лампы гудели. Сигара плавно таяла. Пока всё было спокойно. Снейк не надеялся, что ему дадут докурить сигару, но надеялся, что хотя бы на её половину у юных шпионов хватит терпения. Им было едва ли по 20 лет, и того терпения, которого Снейку хватало на дни, им — на минуты. «Если бы ещё опыта и внимательности им хватало на быстрое принятие правильных решений», — только и успел подумать Снейк, как слева из-за стеллажей блеснул свет. Там находился второй вход на склад, и кто-то им только что воспользовался. Рядом на улице стоит прожектор, и он намного ярче трёх мерцающих ламп, едва освещающих склад. С таким же успехом можно было выбить дверь ногой и войти, распевая песни.   
— Идиот, — буркнул Снейк. Он взглянул на сигару, выкуренную едва ли на четверть, и с сожалением загасил её о ящик.  
Вот теперь можно размяться.  
Он прокрался к торцу ряда стеллажей слева, прижался к ним спиной и плавно, не издавая ни звука, достал пистолет. Он аккуратно заглянул за стеллажи, в левый проход, и увидел, как первый гость его «крепости» прячется за торец того же ряда стеллажей, что и он, только в обратном его конце. В левый проход попадало очень мало света, так что чтобы стать невидимкой, Снейку надо было просто слегка присесть и согнуться, и двигаться, не опираясь на пятки. Он быстро подбежал к временному убежищу противника, выскочил на него как отпущенная пружина, взял в захват, пережимая сонную артерию, и через несколько секунд юный солдат был без сознания. Снейк оттащил его в сторону и облокотился на дверь, в которую тот вошёл.  
Одного можно исключать из претендентов. Как, впрочем, и из Зелёных Беретов, чем бы он ни заслужил это место ранее.  
С этого момента охотники стали добычей. Через несколько минут всё закончится.  
Снейк прокрался к лестнице, ведущей на помосты второго этажа, и забрался по ней. Он сел на корточки под окнами, прислушался и осмотрелся. Что-то шуршало снаружи. Приближалось. Ещё один салага выбрал слишком очевидный и небезопасный путь: сейчас он залезет в одно из трёх окон с этой стороны здания. И правда: рама прямо над головой Снейка скрипнула, и блик от сдвинутого стекла побежал по стене. Показалась рука, сместившая ставню с места, Снейк незамедлительно схватил её и потянул вниз, затаскивая второго простофилю внутрь. Тот вскрикнул, но тут же отключился от удара головой о решётку помоста, и вдруг грохнул выстрел! Вспышка блеснула на противоположном помосте, Снейк услышал свист пролетевшего в нескольких сантиметрах над его головой дротика. Он рывком приподнял бессознательного солдата, выставив его между стрелявшим и собой, и не зря: прогремел второй выстрел, и дротик воткнулся в живой щит. Стрелявший либо не видел Снейка и просто отреагировал на шум, либо невнимательно слушал правила. В любом случае, скорее всего, сейчас он постарается пробраться сюда, чтобы спрятать тело, так что можно немного посидеть на месте и подождать, пока кролик сам придёт в капкан.   
Он оттащил второго выбывшего подальше от лестницы, а сам прилёг на его место.  
«Кролик» не спешил. После столь бездарного маневра лучшее, на что он был способен, — скрыться и больше не высовываться, чем, похоже, он и занимался.   
Время шло, и Снейку надоело лежать. Он приподнялся на локтях и взглянул вниз. Тень мелькнула в дальнем конце склада. Выстрел! Совсем рядом, внизу. Ответный выстрел со стороны тени — пара секунд тишины...   
Грохот падающего металла со стороны тени, хриплый голос, глухой удар.   
«Ты хорош, — подумал Снейк, глядя на крадущуюся тень внизу, — но я тебя вижу!»   
Он перемахнул через перила и наскочил на парня, сделал захват шеи, словно в тиски, и обезвредил удушающим приёмом.  
Оставив «тело» лежать посреди прохода, он прокрался в дальнюю часть склада. «Тень» была действительно в отключке: дротик торчал прямо из левой щеки парня.   
«Может ему лучше было податься в снайперы», — подумал Снейк, обернувшись на предыдущего побеждённого.  
  
Итак, оставался только один претендент. И снова: технически можно было бы остановить испытание и объявить победителя прямо сейчас, но на поле боя такой роскоши как гонг к окончанию раунда не будет, так что либо Снейк найдёт нарушителя, либо тот... Что?.. До этого ещё не доходило, поэтому Снейк сам не знал, что было бы правильным решением со стороны испытуемого: сидеть в засаде до последнего? Напасть на Снейка? Попытаться незаметно выбраться из здания?  
— Это был четвёртый, так что ты остался один, — крикнул Снейк, а потом, чуть понизив голос, добавил, — если ты, конечно, не удрал, когда услышал выстрелы.  
Снейк выпрямился. Медленно, словно прогуливаясь, он шёл между рядами стеллажей и внимательно их осматривал.   
«Надо бы его припугнуть», — подумал он.   
— Ну? Что будешь делать? — рявкнул Снейк. — Тревога поднята, разведданных тебе больше не добыть. Миссия провалена, солдат! Тебе стоит спасать свою шкуру, пока Foxhound не лишился ещё одного агента!  
Он взглянул на люк на крыше: похоже, его никто не открывал. Первый проигравший тоже сидел на своём месте, по-прежнему без сознания. Поднявшись на помост, с которого стреляли, Снейк никого на нём не обнаружил, также как и следов борьбы. Значит, скорее всего, оставшийся игрок пробрался не здесь, а через сток. Надо проверить там.  
  
Спустившись и прогулявшись к выходу из стока, Снейк и правда увидел там следы чьего-то тела, сыгравшего роль веника. Он стал медленно и очень внимательно осматривать всё вокруг. Рефлексы заставили его правую руку привести пистолет в боевую готовность, а левую быть готовой выхватить нож. Он крался мимо поставленных друг на друга коробок и тут почувствовал странный зуд в затылке, будто наступил на электрический провод: что-то было не так... Он остановился и осмотрелся ещё внимательнее... Ага! Вот оно! Хоть и в затенённом углу, но прямо на полу валялась куча армейских ботинок. А рядом с этой кучей, нарушая стройность всего ряда, одна картонная коробка стояла вверх дном! Снейк попытался придать себе беззаботный вид, хотя в душе он ликовал и смеялся как ребёнок. Если он прав, то в прорезь-ручку этой коробки за ним сейчас наблюдает, возможно, лучшая пара глаз в Зелёных Беретах.   
Он подкрадывался к коробке, стараясь сделать вид, что идёт к ложной цели где-то поблизости, боевая поза становилась всё напряженнее. И вот он уже хотел резко взмахнуть рукой, чтобы откинуть коробку и разоблачить того, кто под ней прятался, как коробка сама взлетела вверх, и со всей силой юности на него набросился солдат. Снейк едва успел заблокировать и отвести в сторону удар, предназначавшийся его шее, и отбросил парня в сторону. Тот перекувыркнулся и снова встал в боевую стойку. Не дожидаясь, пока Снейк что-нибудь предпримет, он снова напал, размахиваясь со всей силы для удара справа и сверху. Очень театрально, но не эффективно: Снейк пригнулся влево, схватил противника за открывшийся правый бок и со странной лёгкостью откинул его назад и вниз, как будто тот... «Поддался!» — промелькнуло в голове Снейка. Он начал разворачиваться на левой пятке, на которую был сейчас перенесён его вес, но слишком поздно: враг, опережая его на долю секунды, уже повернулся к нему лицом и выбросил руки вперёд, правой притягивая тело Снейка к себе, а левую загибая вокруг его шеи.  
— Раз мне нельзя нейтрализовать Вас, сэр, а разведку провалили мои конкуренты, то я захвачу Вас в плен и буду допрашивать, — прошептал он над ухом Снейка.  
— Неплохая... Попытка... — прохрипел тот в ответ.   
Последовал мощный рывок сначала немного вперёд, а потом резко назад. Снейк рухнул на него всем своим весом, с размаху, высвободившись тем самым из захвата. Быстрый переворот, прицелиться, выстрелить — попасть в цель. Тело юного бойца ослабло, и он уснул под действием наркотика.   
Снейк встал на ноги. И только сейчас он рассмотрел лицо своего нового рекрута, чтобы заметить очевидное сходство.  
  
Когда Биг Босс вышел со склада, уже почти стемнело. Зрители разошлись (вернее, офицеры всех разогнали). Он попросил принести носилки, но сам вынес со склада всех экзаменуемых и аккуратно уложил вряд.  
— Они хотя бы ходить снова смогут? — ехидно спросил начальник лагеря.  
— И далеко пойдут. Кроме, пожалуй, него, — Снейк указал на первого. — Не думаю, что потрепал их хотя бы в половину того, какими они возвращаются после тренировок с Миллером.  
— Ха-ха-ха, точно! — развеселился начальник. — Кто-нибудь приглянулся?  
— Да, — он кивнул на победителя, — он нам подходит. Его имя?  
— Он? Это Дэвид, славный малый. Завернуть в подарочную упаковку? — мерзкая ухмылочка.  
Снейк покачал головой и ответил:  
— Вколите ему что-нибудь, чтобы поскорее очнулся. А мне надо поговорить с его сенсеем.  
— С кем?..  
  
Снейк вошёл в кабинет Миллера без стука. Тот сидел за столом, изображая, что занят делом:  
— Ну что? — спросил он, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
— Дэвид, он же... — тихо сказал Снейк.  
— А я думал, когда же ты заметишь? Да, он один из них.  
— Он лучший.  
— Довольно эгоцентрично с твоей стороны. Но да, он прирождённый боец.  
Снейк поморщился:  
— Плохая шутка, Каз.  
Миллер встал, взял со стола папку и протянул Боссу:  
— Что ж, похоже это судьба.  
Снейк молча взял папку и пошёл к выходу. Остановившись у двери, он обернулся:  
— Береги себя, Каз.  
— Не беспокойся обо мне, — ответил Миллер.  
«Поздновато начинать», — добавил он мысленно.  
  
Через час Дэвид пришёл себя в лазарете лагеря. Он прослушал поздравления от Биг Босса и получил приказ о дальнейших действиях. Ещё через несколько минут Снейк покинул лагерь. Как только шум мотора его машины утих, Миллер наконец смог снова вернуться к своим обычным делам.


	5. 5

_Подготовка к операции «Intrude N313», 1995 год, командный центр спец-отряда Foxhound_

  
  
Через день после испытания Дэвид был уже в командном центре Foxhound и проходил инструктаж для срочной миссии. Ему выдали личный стелс-костюм, объяснили, как пользоваться кодеком. Ему показали примерный план Outer Heaven, составленный по информации, полученной от Грей Фокса. План этот имел мало общего с картами, которые лежали под вторым дном в ящике командира Foxhound, но во многом и правда сходился со словами Фокса: на случай расследования лучше сразу позаботиться, чтобы показания агентов совпадали хотя бы в ключевых точках.  
  
— Это всё. Повтори основную задачу миссии, и на этом инструктаж окончен, — Биг Босс посмотрел на Дэвида.  
— Я должен незаметно проникнуть на военную базу «Outer Heaven», противник неизвестен. Освободить агента Грея Фокса, удерживаемого в плену на территории базы, выяснить, что такое Metal Gear, и уничтожить, если это опасное оружие или оборудование. Сэр! — закончил свой доклад Дэвид.  
— Хорошо. Осталось только одно: твой позывной. На время операции тебя буду звать Снейк.  
Немного горькое ощущение было от этих слов. В голове Босса на мгновение мелькнуло воспоминание о том, как этот позывной дали ему 31 год назад. Только теперь он смотрел на это мгновение со стороны. Он передал это имя своему — в очень странном смысле — сыну. Было неприятно думать о том, как Дэвид появился на свет, но так или иначе — перед ним стоял человек, способный солдат, молодой и сильный, которого, как Босс надеялся, ждёт лучшая жизнь, чем была у него. Этот позывной был их с Веномом пятаком под пяткой: теперь их трое Снейков, они все вместе шагнут во тьму и выйдут с обратной стороны.  
  
— А теперь отправляйся на посадочную площадку. Через 20 часов тебе нужно быть на месте, так что отбываешь немедленно, Снейк.  
— Есть сэр!  
— И не называй меня сэр, вообще поменьше формальностей во время операции: на них просто не будет времени.  
— Есть!  
  


_Операция «Intrude N313» в процессе_

  
  
— Снейк! Это Биг Босс! Где ты находишься?  
— Босс! Мне кажется, я нашёл обходной путь, продолжаю миссию, отбой!  
«Чёрт!» — Джон выключил микрофон кодека и включил микрофон связи с Outer Heaven:  
— Что у вас там происходит, почему он исчез из контрольной зоны?  
«Нигде его не вижу, Босс!» — послышался искаженный рацией голос, а за ним последовал уже чёткий ответ Венома:  
— Я не знаю, он каким-то образом обнаружил замаскированную дверь. Он не мог узнать о ней просто так!  
— Чёрт!  
— Я отправлю туда людей, он не уйдёт далеко. Надо выяснить, откуда у него информация. Я свяжусь с «сопротивлением».  
Веном включил свой кодек и стал перебирать частоты, оговоренные с агентами, притворяющимися сопротивлением. Ни одна из частот не отвечала...  
«Пленник на месте», — докладывали один за другим солдаты, которым было приказано проверить камеры. Отсутствовали только те двое, кого Снейк уже успел вытащить.  
— Нарушена связь с агентами, надо найти освобождённых! — доложил Веном.  
— Я попробую помочь, конец связи.  
Джон снова сменил микрофоны.  
— Снейк! Это Биг Босс! Ты освободил пленников, где они?  
— Я сказал им уходить через южный холл. Там более-менее безопасно. Не беспокойтесь, у них есть оружие, они смогут постоять за себя.  
— Понял, отбой!  
Переключение.  
— Южный холл, вооружены, найти их, скорее!   
  
Тянулись долгие минуты, Веном сменил картридж в сигаре.  
Наконец дверь открылась, и двое солдат ввели пленника. Голова его была в крови, руки закованы в наручники.  
— Они оказали сопротивление, Босс. Второго пришлось убить.  
— Там наши, убитые и раненые, Босс. Нам что-то предпринять?  
Веном смотрел на пленника. Он знал этого юношу. Около полугода назад тот попал в Outer Heaven так же, как и остальные: с поля боя, на котором таких мальчишек не должно было быть. Хороший солдат, только одно не сходилось: он не был одним из тех, кого готовили для этой миссии.  
— Усильте безопасность, но продолжайте миссию по плану. Постарайтесь держать Снейка на правильном пути всеми силами, гоните его хоть огнемётами и танками, лишь бы он придерживался маршрута. Докладывайте о любых отклонениях немедленно. А с ним, — Веном взял пленника за подбородок, приподнимая его голову, — я поговорю сам.  
Солдаты ушли. Снейк толкнул пленника, и тот рухнул на стул. Он еле держался на ногах и тяжело дышал, возможно, был сильно ранен.  
— Что ж... Мэйтата, так ведь? — начал Веном. — Зачем же ты стрелял в своих собратьев?  
— Хехе... Собратья, значит?.. — взгляд пленника искрился наглостью.  
— Как и зачем ты оказался на месте сопротивления?  
— Я? — Мэйтата растянул разбитые губы в улыбке. — Ошибаешься... Это они оказались на месте сопротивления.  
— Что?! — прошипел Веном.  
Пленник рассмеялся, потом закашлялся и скривился от боли. Веном схватил его за ворот и приподнял над стулом:  
— Отвечай! Это ты рассказал Снейку про тайный ход?!  
— Я сделал только то, что нужно, — пленник говорил тихо, с нажимом, отделяя каждое слово от следующего, — чтобы это дьявольское противоестественное место пришло к своему концу, — он снова хотел рассмеяться, но только сильнее закашлялся, выплёвывая капли крови.  
Веном бросил его на стул и метнулся к столу, чтобы скорее позвонить Джону.   
«Веди его как можно дальше от камер! Нас предали! Я не знаю, кому из агентов можно доверять!» — кричал он в трубку. На стуле напротив сидел дрожащий от боли предатель и выкрикивал, возможно, свои последние слова: «Сопротивление существует! Ха-кха! Не ожидал, да? Ни одна нация не должна состоять из одних только солдат! Насилие ради насилия, вот что это — когда... кхе... не защи... ща... щаешь, кхе, мирную жизнь своих собратьев! Вы, кхе, все сгокх... все здесекх...» — он больше не мог говорить, только хрипел.  
  


_Операция «Intrude N313» на грани провала_

  
  
— Босс! Босс, хах... Это Аллигатор, — шипел в кодеке Венома уставший голос, — он... этот агент — Снейк — он знает. Тот пленник... из девятой камеры сказал ему.  
— Что знает? Аллигатор, отвечай! Что он знает?!  
— Знает, что Вы... что наш командир — Биг Босс! Простите... Я не смогу продолжать, для меня всё кончено...  
Веном сжал кулак, металл заскрежетал.  
— Эй, Измаил... Ты слышал?..  
— Да...  
— Я остановлю его.  
— Нет, стой!.. Эй!.. Ахав!.. Ахав!!  
Но на другом конце уже никого не было. Джон переключился на кодек:  
— Снейк! Это стало слишком опасно! Ты должен прервать миссию! Уходи оттуда! Снейк!..  
Но на другом конце этой линии его тоже уже никто не слушал.  
  
В последней известной точке Снейка, конечно, уже не было. Но его путь можно было проследить по оставленным в коридорах раненым и убитым. И вёл этот путь к секретному бункеру.   
Завернув за угол, в холл с лифтами, на которых можно спуститься в бункер, Веном встретился с отрядом подкрепления.  
— Босс! Лифты выведены из строя, придётся спускаться по лестнице!  
И они побежали вниз. Всё ближе слышались взрывы и выстрелы. Когда они достигли самого низа, то увидели открытую дверь в бункер. Огонёк кодового замка мигал то зелёным, то красным. За дверью виднелось зарево. Веном осторожно вошёл в дверь. В его лицо пахнуло светом и жаром. Metal Gear горел, поддерживающие конструкции рушились и с грохотом падали вниз. Едкий дым ударил в нос, и голову раскололо болью. Перед глазами всё поплыло, и вдруг Веном увидел тёмную воду и небо, застланное гарью, падающие башни Главной Базы MSF и обгоревшие трупы, сползающие в море с накренившихся платформ... Из забытья его вывел голос солдата, вошедшего за ним:  
— Мы... опоздали...  
Сквозь наваждение Веном снова увидел накренившуюся махину внизу и солдата рядом, с ужасом смотрящего на неё. Из люка для загрузки боеприпасов выпали несколько снарядов и взорвались. С мерзким скрежетом хребет танка треснул, и весь Metal Gear начал коллапсировать. Помост, на котором они стояли, тряхнуло, Веном потерял равновесие, и наваждение снова начало захватывать его зрение и слух: шум вертолётных винтов, чёрные волны внизу...   
«Сейчас рванёт!» — услышал он голос рядом.  
— Босс! НЕТ!! — крикнул Веном и заслонил его собой.  
  
Их отбросило через дверной проём на пару метров. Солдат был практически невредим. Их окружили остальные из отряда.  
  
«Он жив! Всё в порядке, похоже, его просто оглушило взрывом!» — слышал Веном голос, плавающий вокруг него. Мутное красное пятно пульсировало перед его взглядом, растягивалось в амёбу, по амёбе пробегали тени. Он не мог понять, где верх, а где низ, и существуют ли они ещё вообще, но почувствовал смутный сгусток тяжести впереди себя, чуть справа над головой. Сгусток медленно двигался, оттесняемый неясными звуками и голосами, подплывал ближе к нему, растягивался и, достигнув его ног, вдруг подарил чувство опоры.   
Он быстро приходил в себя, и вскоре все чувства вернулись к нему. Никакой особенной боли не было. Всё вокруг виделось красным, неровным пульсированием, становясь то жёлтым, то чёрно-белым. На лицо налипло что-то горячее. Он провёл рукой по лбу, почувствовал липкую кровь и дотронулся до осколка, торчащего из головы. Осколок качнулся, словно молочный зуб, готовый выпасть. На удивление, это не вызвало никаких болевых ощущений, только несколько искорок вспыхнули и погасли перед глазами, и его разум вдруг прояснился полностью. Возможно, впервые в жизни он так ясно видел, слышал и чувствовал. Он начал подниматься на ноги.  
— Босс! Пожалуйста! Вы ранены! — солдат, оставшийся с ним, чтобы помочь, тоже приподнялся и попробовал сдержать его.  
Веном тем не менее встал, повернулся к солдату, положил ему руки на плечи:  
— Это конец. Outer Heaven пал. Но мы не отдадим его врагу, мы заберём его с собой, — он сжал плечи солдата с такой силой, что тот вскрикнул. — Склад боеприпасов. Иди туда и подведи кабель аварийного выключателя к детонатору. И объявляй эвакуацию.  
— Б.. Босс... А как же Вы?..  
— ПОШЁЛ! — он оттолкнул солдата. — Убирайтесь все отсюда! Живите!! Вы сможете найти новый дом, отстроить Outer Heaven снова, но вы должны выжить для этого.  
Солдат неуверенно отступил на пару шагов, но лицо Биг Босса, залитое кровью, как будто впитавшее в себя все кошмары мира, заставило его развернуться и побежать прочь.  
Кровь из лба продолжала течь, струйки неприятно сползали по шее. Он оторвал левый рукав, протёр им лицо и шею. Сделал из ткани тонкую полосу и подвязал ей лоб.  
Биг Босс точно знал, где сейчас Снейк. Он видел его сквозь стены. Он слышал его шаги по металлическим решеткам лестниц в противоположном конце здания. Босс шёл быстрым шагом. Бежать не было смысла: он знал, где они должны встретиться и что у Снейка нет другого пути. Он не выйдет отсюда живым. Ни один из них. Снейк должен умереть, чтобы никто и никогда не узнал, что он здесь видел. А он сам должен умереть, чтобы снова подарить Биг Боссу свободу, чтобы его путь не прервался и цели были достигнуты. Это вершина его жизни, то, для чего он был создан. Он никогда не увидит рассвета нации солдат и никогда не должен был. Он нужен для того, чтобы убивать и сжигать, чтобы любой ценой оставить врага ни с чем. Даже ценой жизней Dimond Dogs, даже если снова придётся отправить в ад тех, кого Outer Heaven оттуда спас, даже ценой жизни своей наставницы. Он уничтожит всё и развеет пепел, ничего не останется!..  
  
Вот и комната управления. Аварийный выключатель в щитке на дальней стене. Скоро всё закончится.  
Большинство компьютеров в комнате перегорели от скачка напряжения при взрыве Metal Gear, но несколько всё ещё работало. Он проходил мимо них и заглядывал в экраны: расписание полётов, список новичков, прошедших подготовку и представленных к повышению до полевых агентов... Он вдруг стал терять обретённую недавно ясность, цвета вокруг стали яркими и разнообразными, как летнее воспоминание, он почувствовал боль в ушибленном теле, железный привкус во рту. Какое-то обыденное чувство, будто он снова вернулся на землю, потерял прозрение и силу... На одном из мониторов он увидел надпись «Соединение установлено» и понял, что он снова стал человеком, существом, которое, как ему только что казалось, перерос и пережил, и останется им совсем ненадолго, только для одного последнего дела.  
Он сел за компьютер, напечатал адрес, логин и пароль. Дождавшись, когда страница загрузится, он напечатал одну единственную фразу: «Прощай, мой друг. И прости, что мы больше не увидимся. Мне очень жаль».   
Enter.  
  
Биг Босс поднялся из-за стола и проследовал к щитку. Открыл его и опустил рубильник. Повсюду зажглись красные аварийные лампы. Приятный женский голос повторял на разных языках фразу: «Аварийное отключение всех систем через... 15... минут».   
Не дрогнув ни одним мускулом лица, находясь в вязком трансе, Биг Босс чёткими движениями, словно идеально откалиброванная машина, вышел из комнаты управления и пошёл к месту встречи. Его цель уже близко: 15 шагов вперёд и направо.  
Он повернул — Снейк был на другом конце коридора.   
«Как жаль, он уже заражен», — искаженным узором пролетела мысль в голове у Биг Босса.  
— Эй, Снейк! — выкрикнул он голосом, отравленным адреналином и безумием. — Это я, Биг Босс! Твой командир в Foxhound и босс Outer Heaven! Ты знаешь слишком много, чтобы пройти дальше. Мы оба умрём здесь, так что давай, нападай, повеселимся напоследок!  
Повязка на голове вся пропиталась кровью, становясь из зелёной — чёрной. Кровь снова стекала по лицу Биг Босса. От его сознания остались одни рефлексы, глаз выхватывал из сгущающейся темноты только противника, его слабые места. В него попадали пули, но он их не чувствовал. Он атаковал как машина, безропотно, безучастно к своим ранениям. Но даже у машины есть свой предел, и когда слишком много деталей вышло из строя — он больше не смог сделать шаг для следующей атаки и рухнул на колени. Попытавшись встать, он рухнул на спину.  
  
Снейк несколько секунд стоял за укрытием, не веря своим глазам. Все тренировки с экстремальным уровнем стресса, всё суровое обучение принятию решений под давлением противоречащих друг другу факторов — этого было недостаточно, чтобы подготовить его к такому. Первые несколько выстрелов он произвёл с безукоризненной скоростью и чёткостью, но противник не упал.   
«Человек не может и не должен отказываться от эмоций, но задача солдата — научиться выполнять поставленную задачу быстрее, чем они возьмут верх», — учил его Миллер. Будь это прыжок с парашютом или выстрел в лоб тому, кому совсем недавно ты пожимал руку — ты делаешь это быстро, пока страх и сомнения не пустили корни и не заставили колени дрожать.   
Противник не упал. Противник шёл к нему спокойно и как будто расслабленно, с точностью десятилетий опыта угадывая, с какой скоростью Снейк может нажимать на курок и уклоняясь в последний момент, обманывал его ложными рывками в другую сторону. И даже когда пули попадали в цель, они не убивали его — лишь ставили под сомнение каждое принятое Снейком решение.   
«Ты уверен, что хочешь убить своего командира?» — «Да!» — выстрел.   
«Ты уверен, что хочешь убить своего кумира и мировую легенду, Биг Босса?» — «Да!!!» — выстрел.   
«Ты уверен, что сможешь убить его?» — выстрел, ещё выстрел, щелчок, перезарядка. Никто не говорил ему, что делать, когда тот, кого ты совсем не хочешь убивать, наотрез отказывается умирать.  
Наконец он опустил пистолет и подошёл к поверженному врагу. Биг Босс всё ещё дышал, но прерывисто. Его губы и пальцы подрагивали. По полу вокруг была размазана кровь.  
— С... нейк... — прошептал Биг Босс.  
Он собрал последние силы и потянулся к голове. Снял повязку и протянул её ошарашенному Снейку.  
— Сне.. йк... Возьми... Это её бандана... Я знаю, как э... это для тебя... Нет... Изма... ма... отдай...  
Снейк не понимал, что это должно значить, но взял изодранный кусок ткани.  
Приятный женский голос из колонок произнёс: «Аварийное отключение всех систем через... 3... минут».   
Снейк вздрогнул и помчался к выходу.  
  
  


_На следующий день_

  
  
У Миллера был долгожданный выходной. Он состряпал себе довольно неплохой завтрак и слушал радио. Услышав новости о внезапном землетрясении на юге Африки, он почему-то принял её близко к сердцу. И только спустя пару часов он понял, почему: где-то на юге Африки, по словам Венома, находилась новая база.  
Он включил компьютер, зашёл в чат и начал печатать: «Эй, я тут слышал новости про землетрясение в вашем районе. Вас не задело?..». И только когда он отправил эту реплику, увидел, что от его собеседника пришла весточка этой ночью.  
А потом он прочёл это сообщение. Некоторое время он сидел и смотрел на экран. Потом написал: «Ты можешь сказать по-человечески, в чём дело?»  
  
На следующий день Миллер слушал радио уже у себя в кабинете. Там продолжали обсуждать вчерашнее землетрясение, к новостям о котором добавилась трагедия на «производственном комплексе неизвестного назначения». Предположительно, бедствие повредило газопровод и весь комплекс взлетел на воздух. Выяснить имена владельцев, а также хоть какую-то информацию об этом комплексе, пока что не удалось. Миллер почувствовал холодок в затылке. Он отложил списки провинившихся курсантов, которым собирался устроить сегодня ад, и вышел из кабинета. У него не было компьютера на рабочем месте, поэтому ему пришлось пойти в отдел кадров. Купив себе несколько минут наедине с «чудом техники» с помощью своей очаровательной улыбки, которая никуда не девалась с годами, он запустил чат. Ответа не было. В принципе, ничего особенного, они очень редко переписывались каждый день, обычно сообщения появлялись раз в неделю-две, но Миллер всё равно забеспокоился. Он вернулся в кабинет и долго искал клочок бумаги, которому уже несколько лет желал пропасть навсегда. Он набрал номер и стал слушать гудки. На пятом гудке на том конце сняли трубку.  
— Добрый день, — произнёс незнакомый голос.  
— Здравствуйте, это всё ещё кабинет командира Foxhound?  
— Да, так и есть. Скажите, кто вы и по какому делу?  
— Это Миллер, мы знакомы. Скорее передайте ему трубку, это срочно.  
— Миллер... А имя, должность, место работы?   
Миллер напрягся. Этот тон... Не похоже на секретаря. Скорее похоже на то, что кто-то пытается что-то вынюхать.  
— Так, срочно передайте ему трубку или я приеду лично.  
— Хорошо, я назначу вам встречу на ближайшее удобное время, сообщите время прибытия и паспортные данные для пропуска.  
Миллеру всё больше не нравился этот день. Он тут же выехал.  
  
У штаб-квартиры Foxhound было шумно. Незнакомый человек в костюме узнал его ещё на подходе к зданию и с каким-то скользким дружелюбием проводил внутрь. Внутри его обыскали не хуже чем на международных рейсах в аэропорту, заставили снять протезы и тщательно проверили их (на предмет чего? Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?). Даже очки рассмотрели как следует и отдали только тогда, когда он объяснил, что его глаза не очень-то полезны при ярком свете.  
  
Его повели по коридорам мимо опечатанных опустошенных кабинетов. Кругом были были люди в перчатках, с фотоаппаратами, папками, каким-то оборудованием. Его привели в маленькую серую комнату, в которой были только стол и два стула — один для него, а второй, очевидно, для агента, который станет его допрашивать. Его спрашивали о том, когда он последний раз видел Биг Босса, когда говорил с ним, о чём, упоминал ли тот когда-либо об операции «Intrude N312» или «Intrude N313», о военной базе «Outer Heaven» или каких-то других своих делах, выходящих за рамки его обязанностей как командира армии США, и так далее, и так далее. Из этих допросов Миллер выяснил для себя, что командир Foxhound — Биг Босс — считается теперь предателем, что его подозревают в управлении организацией «Outer Heaven», база которой теперь уничтожена. Было что-то ещё, о чём ему не говорили, но Миллер никак не мог понять что...  
  
Через несколько часов ему дали-таки передышку, разрешили сходить освежиться и поесть. На обратном пути в серую комнату он встретил ещё одного допрашиваемого, также с агентом у одного плеча и здоровенным охранником у другого. Это был Дэвид. Его лицо было бледным, а взгляд пустым. Он узнал Миллера и, вздрогнув, вырвался из болезненного ступора. Встревоженный, с паникой в глазах, он шагнул навстречу:  
— Мастер Миллер! Вы тоже здесь! — он схватил его за руку. — Мастер, мне так жаль! Я знаю, что вы были друзьями, но... Почему он был там? Я думал, он герой! Что это за место, чем он там занимался, на этом краю земли?.. Я не хотел убивать Биг Босса, хотелось бы мне... если бы мне не пришлось!..  
Один охранник оттащил Снейка в сторону одной допросной, а другой, затолкал застывшего Миллера в соседнюю.   
«Так вот, значит, как... »  
Миллера усадили на стул и начали задавать вопросы, но он не обращал на них никакого внимания.  
— Так, значит, он умер там... — почти неслышно произнёс он. — Ты всё-таки заставил его умереть за тебя, сукин ты сын, уничтожил единственное хорошее, что осталось после тебя...  
— Что вы сказали, мистер Миллер? Повторите, пожалуйста, погромче, нам надо записать ваши показания, — агент нажал на кнопку кассетника.  
— Я говорю, — прохрипел дрогнувшим голосом Миллер, — что он уничтожает всё, к чему притрагивается. Трава, на которую он наступает, должна мгновенно сгнивать. А вместо этого его называют героем, — он говорил всё громче: — ЛЕГЕНДОЙ! — Миллер подался вперёд, облокотившись на стол и сжимая кулаки.  
«Как же так получилось, — думал он, — ведь и я идеализировал тебя, Босс, не без причины же? Не мог же я так ошибаться? Как ты сумел наделать столько ошибок, чтобы дошло до всего этого?»  
— Я мог бы умереть 23 года назад, на поле боя вместе со своим отрядом, или позже в лесу, борясь за свою жизнь с одним только ножом против джунглей, честная смерть! Но вместо этого я последовал за Биг Боссом... и потерял всё, не единожды! — уже кричал он, приподнимаясь над столом и всё пристальнее вглядываясь затуманенными едкой обидой глазами в равнодушного клерка напротив. — Мы все, как крысы за флейтой, идём за ним прямо в ад, неспособные противостоять его легендарной силе и этому устремлённому в прекрасное будущее взгляду!   
Воспоминания проносились в мозгу Миллера. Прекрасные, полные надежд деньки. Они были, это всё правда, реальность! MSF действительно ждало блестящее будущее, если бы Шифр не напал...   
«Если бы я не связался с Шифром в первую очередь, — подумал он и почувствовал внутренний удар, будто кто-то выбил из него душу и бросил на самое дно глубокого и тёмного ущелья, — если бы Босс не верил в своих людей так сильно, если бы он был достаточно мудр, чтобы не допустить этого...» Миллера пробил озноб, и, поддаваясь возмущению своего полыхающего сердца, он продолжил, не разбирая собственных слов:  
— Но смотрит он только одним глазом и видит только размытый горизонт, безжизненную утопию. Мы идём за ним в никуда, сгораем во взрывах, тонем в море, калечим свои тела и души только ради того, чтобы Биг Босс шёл дальше и распространял свои ядовитые идеи. Новый MSF и новый Outer Heaven появятся и сгинут, снова и снова, пока этот МОНСТР не УМРЁТ! И даже после этого, ждёт ли его жертв достойная жизнь и достойная смерть? Или всем, кого он коснулся, суждено медленно гнить с этим ядом под кожей?! Скажите мне, агент как-вас-там! Обречён ли я? Обречён ли тот юноша, Дэвид? Сколько людей работало в этом здании с ним, может ли хоть кто-то из них спать спокойно, пока последние следы Биг Босса не будут стёрты с лица земли и не зарастут травой?..  
Миллер замолчал неожиданно сам для себя. Он весь дрожал, переполненный яростью, на которую, как он надеялся, больше не способен. Он думал, что переступил через это навсегда, что наконец-то обрёл нормальную спокойную жизнь, но не тут-то было: Биг Босс дал ему новую цель. Опять. Миллер единственный знал, кто умер в Outer Heaven и знал, что Биг Босс всё ещё где-то там, а, значит, он единственный, кто может выследить его и призвать к ответу. Больше некуда бежать от старых обид, незаметно поедавших его душу все эти годы. Он найдёт Биг Босса и вытрясет из него всё: почему тот предал его 10 лет назад, неужели это стоило их дружбы? Почему он позволил единственному, кого Миллер считал другом с тех пор, умереть под чужим именем? Действительно ли он тот монстр, каким видел его Миллер сейчас, сквозь завесу гнева? Он заставит его заплатить за все грехи. Он постарается спасти его душу, но если уже слишком поздно — он будет тем, кто её упокоит.  
В соседней допросной внезапно замолчали динамики. Агент, допрашивающий Миллера, не только запустил запись, но и включил вещание, чтобы второй допрашиваемый всё услышал и возможно тоже пожелал поделиться чувствами. Дэвид слышал каждое слово. Ошарашенный, он смотрел на окровавленную полоску ткани, которую до сих пор носил с собой. Биг Босс обещал показать ему пекло и отлично сдержал своё обещание.  
  
  
  


_Несколько дней после событий, неотслеживаемый телефонный звонок_

  
  
— Скажите, как мне благодарить Вас за то, что Вы сделали?  
— Не надо благодарностей, я помог вам, вы помогли мне.  
— Мы не любим быть в долгу. Скажите, чем мы можем отплатить, и мы сделаем это! Сопротивлению удалось победить только благодаря вашей информации о подсадных утках!  
— Повторюсь. Вы уже отплатили. Наши цели были одинаковы, так что никто никому ничего не должен. Этот дом с привидением его только тормозил, давно было пора его снести.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за поддержку команде WTF Stealth Games 2019!  
> Особая благодарность бетам:  
> [somedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy) ♡  
> Mescaline|MDMA ♡  
> Самая особая благодарность моему superior twin [Daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciddaisy/pseuds/aciddaisy).
> 
> В следующих частях:  
> \- чем они вообще думали там на Кипре в 1984-м?  
> \- между Outer Heaven и Занзибаром, и дальше, до конца.


End file.
